Cymbals are a common percussion instrument played by a drummer. Cymbals typically consist of thin, normally round, thin plates of various metal alloys. The majority of cymbals are of indefinite pitch, but some designs sound a definite note. Cymbals are used in many ensembles ranging from orchestra, percussion ensembles, jazz bands, heavy metal bands, marching groups and other situations. For mounting purposes, most cymbals include a central circular mounting aperture that extends though the cymbals.
In use, cymbals are commonly mounted onto, and supported by, a cymbal stand via their mounting aperture. Some cymbal stands have legs which rest on the ground and a cymbal support shaft which extends upwardly therefrom. In some stands the support shaft extends substantially vertically, and in some other stands the support shaft extends angularly as a boom arm to position the cymbal closer to the drummer than the legs. Cymbal stands also typically include a mounting post or tilter peg that form a free end of the support shaft onto which a cymbal is mounted and coupled to. Many times the mounting post is vertically oriented, but may it may be orientated in any orientation. For example, a movable joint or “tilter” may orient or angle a mounting post with respect to a support shaft.
Mounting posts of typical cymbal stands include a cylindrical portion and a shoulder portion that defines a larger diameter or width than the cylindrical portion. In such embodiments, the cylindrical portion extends from the shoulder portion and defines a free end. The cylindrical portion also typically includes an externally threaded portion and a non-threaded portion extending between the shoulder portion and the externally threaded portion. The cylindrical portion of these mounting posts is sized to extend through the mounting aperture of a cymbal so the cymbal can be mounted or coupled to the thereto and thus supported by the cymbal stand.
More specifically, one conventional method of mounting a cymbal onto a cymbal stand that includes such a mounting post is to initially pass a first rigid washer over the cylindrical portion until it is rests on the shoulder portion (i.e., pass the first rigid washer over the mounting post past the threaded and onto non-threaded portion adjacent the shoulder portion). Once the first washer is in place resting on the shoulder portion, a cylindrical plastic sleeve is loosely slid over the cylindrical portion until it is rests on or is adjacent to the first washer. The cylindrical plastic sleeve may extend over the non-threaded-portion and potentially a portion of the threaded portion. A relatively thick first felt washer is then passed over the cylindrical portion and slipped over the plastic sleeve so that is sits on the first metal washer. The cymbal is then placed on the mounting post such that the mounting post extends through the mounting aperture and the cymbal rests on the first felt washer. The cylindrical plastic sleeve may also extend through the mounting aperture of the cymbal to protect the cymbal from the mounting post. A second relatively thick felt washer is then placed over the mounting post and on the cymbal, often followed by a second metal washer that sits of the second felt washer. Lastly, a wing nut or other internally threaded member is screwed down on the threaded portion and into abutment with the second metal washer to lock and/or clamp the cymbal onto the cymbal stand between the first and second felt washers and to prevent the cymbal from dismounting from the stand during a use of the cymbal. While a wing nut is the most typical member for locking down the cymbal or preventing the cymbal from dismounting from the stand during use of the cymbal, there are other mechanisms in use today. These types of mechanisms will be referred to herein as “affixing mechanisms.” Affixing mechanisms include, but are not limited to, threaded components, metal press clips, and spring loaded retention features. Typical affixing mechanisms currently employed are located above the cymbal after it has been placed on the stand over the mounting post.
Current methods and mechanisms currently used to mount cymbals to stands, such as to mounting posts thereof, have several disadvantages. For example, current mounting methods and systems are time consuming. Multiple component mounting systems take significant time to properly mount and affix each cymbal onto each stand. It also is time consuming to detach each mounted cymbal and properly store all the mounting components when tearing down each mounted cymbal after use. Because of the small nature of the many loose and separate parts involved of current mounting systems, parts frequently get misplaced, lost or stolen. Still further, components of current mounting systems are prone to breakage due to restriction or clamping against the cymbal, as well as from drum stick impact, for example.
Even further, while current mounting systems may provide some protection of the cymbal, they include components made from rigid plastics and metals. These rigid components of current mounting systems are typically located under and over the mounting aperture of the cymbal and, regardless of placement of the felt washers for example, frequently damage the cymbal resulting in failure of the cymbal to produce its intended sound(s). For example, the rigid components of current mounting systems often cause cracks or ruptures in the body of the cymbal adjacent its mounting aperture. These rigid components can also damage a drum stick if the drums stick strikes the components. Still further, the rigid components themselves often chip, crack or otherwise break from repetitive stress and/or drum stick strikes.
Yet another disadvantage of current mounting systems and methods is that they negatively impact the sound quality a mounted cymbal. As discussed above, many current mounting systems essentially sandwich a cymbal between rigid materials (e.g., rigid washers and/or a rigid washer and a shoulder portion of a mounting post) regardless of any soft members (e.g., felt washers) used in the mounting systems. Although some systems utilize soft members tightly sandwiched in the local area at the mounting aperture of the cymbal, they do not effectively dissipate the force stresses experienced by the cymbal from repeated impacts on the outside edge of the cymbal, for example. Further, existing mounting systems dampen the natural vibration of a cymbal, impact tonal quality and reduce the overall length of cymbal vibrational sound output after being struck. As noted above, the systems also often lead to cymbal damage which significantly impacts sound quality.
The present disclosure provides improved cymbal mounting apparatuses, systems and methods that overcome one or more of these disadvantages of the state of the art.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure, Applicant in no way disclaims these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed inventions may encompass one or more conventional technical aspects.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was, at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.